Naturally (a Korrasami Story)
by Lost Galaxy Productions
Summary: In Honor of Pride Month Lost Galaxy productions proudly presents. Naturally (a Korrasami Story). Join Korra as she meets a new friend and watch as their friendship blooms into something more. what happens when someone makes the first move and how will it change the nature of their friendship? watch as Korra and Asami come to grips with who they are in Naturally (a Korrasami Story).


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the oc. those are mine and mine alone and are registered trademarks of Lost Galaxy Productions! **

It was an ordinary Saturday in San Francisco for 5 year old Korra. It was the second week of May and her parents were off work and they promised to take her to the park. The weather was perfect to be outside and she was excited to get to go play on the jungle gym. And hopefully she'll get to have some fun with her friends too.

Korra had always been a very brash and outgoing child she made friends easily. Her 2 main friends being Mako and Bolin. Who lived just down the street from her. The 3 of them always seemed to find new ways to make mischief and get into trouble.

Korra was hoping to see them at the park but when she got there, she didn't see them anywhere. She looked around a few places where she thought they might be hiding because they liked to hide and sneak up on each other and scare each other silly. But she quickly realized that they weren't at the park.

Korra was disappointed that her friend wasn't there to play with her, but ever the optimist Korra decided to find someone else to play with. She scanned the playground until she found a girl siting on a swing all by herself.

The girl was about her age, she had long jet black hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a simple green shirt and a pair of grey shorts. Korra noticed that she was on the swings all by herself and that she didn't look very happy. Ever the outgoing type Korra immediately made her way over to the swings.

"Hi, I'm Korra, mind if I join you on the swings?" Korra said in a cheerful voice.

"Sure… if you want to". The Girl said startled at Korra's sudden appearance.

"Ok. By the way what's your name?" Korra asked as she began swinging back and forth.

"I'm Asami." She said shyly.

"I just moved here a couple of weeks ago. I don't know anyone". Asami said looking really sad.

"Well know me because we're friends now. And I don't let my friend s be sad so cheer up". Korra said with a big grin as she poked her thumb on her chest.

Asami could only stare. She had never known anyone to be this straight forward with her. But before long she too broke out in a grin.

"Hey, wanna go play on the jungle gym?" Korra said as gestured towards the aforementioned structure.

"Sure, that sounds like fun" Asami said as she got off the swing she was on.

"Ok last one there is a purple pickle puss" Korra said as she took off towards the jungle gym with Asami hot on her trail.

They played all sorts of games and before they knew it, they were like the best of friends. As the 2 played their parents got to chat with each other and learned that they had moved in just a couple of blocks from their own house. Which was perfect seeing it was clear that Asami was Korra's newest best friend. It was clear that they were going to be inseparable from now on.

Over the years Korra and Asami were completely inseparable they did everything together. Together with Mako, Bolin and their new friend Ling they were a dynamic group of friends and in their minds, they ran their school. As they got older the group still stuck together, but it was Korra and Asami that was the closest bond in their circle of friends. Even when they both dated Mako in high school at different points they still remained close with no ill feelings between them.

Asami had tried dating Mako first but later Asami broke it off because she didn't feel a spark in the relationship. Korra then tried her hand at dating him but again there was a lack of a spark. For a while afterwards things were awkward between the 3 of them but eventually they smoothed things out and agreed to just be friends.

Through out their college days they attempted to date other people but for the same reason they just couldn't connect with other people. There just didn't seem to be a spark with any man that they tried to date. Eventually they just stopped trying and just enjoyed each others company.

Korra wound up opening a Gym. Asami became the tons best mechanic. Mako and Bolin went on to joining the Police and helps keep the streets safe. And Ling works as a martial arts instructor in Korra's Gym. Even though they all had gone their separate ways they still carved out time for each other. Korra and Asami especially. On one night things between them seemed to shift dramatically.

"Too bad Mako, Bolin and Ling couldn't join us." Korra said sitting on the couch in Korra's apartment.

"Yeah, but Ling's got his family and Mako and Bolin are on duty tonight. So, they are kinda busy." Asami said as she pulled out a couple of cans of beer from the ice chest that was right next to the couch and handed one to Korra as she joined her best friend in front of the tv.

"True, but still we don't get together as often as we used to. I miss the old days" Korra said opening the can and taking a drink.

"Me too" Asami said as she opened her can and took a drink.

After a few moments of comfortable silence while a random show plays in the background they decide to catch up on recent events.

"So, what's new?" Korra said turning to her best friend.

"Nothing much, just this guy keeps coming around the garage to ask me out. I keep telling him I'm not interested but he just won't take no for an answer." Asami said taking a sip from her own can.

"Want me to take care of him?" Korra asked turning back to her can.

"Nah, I got it. Besides he'll probably get tired of asking just like all the others." Asami said giving a sad sigh.

"Hey cheer up, there's someone out there for you and in the meantime you've still go me as your best friend." Korra said putting her hand on Asami's shoulder.

"Yeah, that's true. you've always been there for me no matter what. Even when we both dated Mako you still made time for me and my problems." Asami said with a small smile.

"Yeah, well that's what best friends are for." Korra said as she finished of her can and grabbed another one.

After a few more hours of drinking and laughing at the bad shows on tv. The 2 decided to turn in. Asami was clearly in no shape to drive so Korra insisted that she stay the night.

As Korra helped Asami to the guest bed, the 2 laughing all way for no reason, Korra tripped and both landed on the bed with Asami on top, both still laughing until Asami planted her lips squarely on Korra.

The kiss lasted for five seconds until both realized what they were doing and pulled away from each other. Both red in the face. Korra charged out of the room and straight into her room. Both shut their doors a tried to come to grips with what just happened.

The next morning woke up with a massive hangover. She rolled over and saw some of her hangover pills right next to a glass of water and a note. It was from Asami. Korra took the glass of water and the pills and downed them both quickly then read the note.

**"Korra, **

**thanks again for letting me stay the night last night. I'm sorry about… well you know… I might have had too much to drink and I did something stupid. I'm really sorry, please forgive me. I know it was a stupid mistake but really value your friendship. I'll understand if you don't want to see me for a while but please don't shut me out entirely, because your my best friend and I don't want to lose you. Anyway, I left these on your nightstand because I figured that you're probably in the same hangover boat that I'm in. I'm ok to drive home but I thought I would at least leave this not for you. Again, I'm really sorry about what happened. And I hope that we are still friends.**

**Asami"**

Korra didn't know what to make of this situation. On one hand she felt like she was supposed to be disgusted by what had happened but instead she felt something different. This… this was something new. Something that she had never felt before. When she was with Mako she thought that she felt something like this, but it turned out that she was just trying to fool herself. But this… this was completely different from that fake feeling that she had with Mako. This was a thousand times stronger. Like fire and electricity. What was this feeling and why did it come from that kiss with Asami? She couldn't figure it out.

The more she thought about it the more here head hurt. "Good thing today is Saturday" Korra mumbled to no one in particular.

She just laid there in her bed trying to figure out what to do about this feeling while also battling the headache that her evil hangover is causing her. She half way wanted to call Asami and ask her to come over and talk about it but she didn't want face her. Not right now at least. But she needed to talk to someone.

She thought Mako and Bolin might help but she remembered that Bolin doesn't have the best track record when it comes to matters of the heart sure his girlfriend and him have been doing well so far but Bolin still wasn't a good idea to trust with this problem. Mako on the other hand, would just be too awkward. They were in a good place and she really didn't want to go back to their awkward days. She doubted that Ling would be able to give her any real advice on this. She went through the list of people she knew she could go to but then she remembered the nice elderly couple that lived next to her parent's house. They had a daughter that liked girls maybe she could get some help from them. She got up cleaned herself up, got dressed and headed towards the Gyatso residence.

Meanwhile, Asami was in a similar conundrum. She didn't mean to kiss Korra but when she did, she felt something that she never felt before. She wrestled with these thoughts but couldn't figure out what to do about them. She knew she needed help. But who could she turn to? Both her and Korra had the same friends. Bolin was in her opinion too immature to deal with this problem. Mako would be too awkward especially see as he dated both of them briefly. Her parents wouldn't really understand. But Ling… He was pretty smart when it came to worldly experience and she knew he could keep a secret. She decided to call him up and ask him to come over and help her sort through her thoughts.

When Korra arrived at her parents house they were excited to see her. They chatted a little before asking if the Gyatso's were home. They were and they were going to come by latter today. They said that they were also expecting their daughter Kya to drop by today. Korra was relieved that Kya was in town seeing as she was the one that she wanted to talk with. Korra's parents seemed a little confused by their daughter's strange behavior but didn't speak up about it. They trusted that Korra would tell them in time.

Meanwhile Ling walked up to the door of Asami's house and knocked Asami immediately answered the door and ushered him into her living room. A few moments passed before Ling spoke.

"So, judging by the way you sounded on the phone I take it that this isn't a social visit. What's wrong?" Ling said in his ever present calm tone.

"I don't know where to begin. I mean I guess I should start with what happened." Asami said taking a deep breath. She then proceeded to explain what happened.

"and then… I… I… KISSED KORRA! She said looking like she was about to have panic attack.

"Ok, first of all breath. Deep calming breaths." Ling said as Asami was trying to clam herself down. Once she was at a good place. Ling spoke again.

"Ok, so you kissed Korra then what happened? Ling asked.

Asami proceeded to tell the rest of the story. When she was done, she looks like she was about to burst into tears.

"I… I didn't mean to do it. It was just an accident but after I did do it, I felt like I wanted to do it again but she's my best friend and we're both women. I… I don't know. It just doesn't feel like I should like her in that way. I don't know what to do. But what's worse is I'm afraid that I've lost Korra. She's my best friend and I don't want to lose her." Asami said as she sobbed into the pillow she was clutching. She gripped it like it was her only lifeline.

Ling sat quietly in his chair thinking very carefully about all that he had just been told. Before long he get's up and goes to get the tissue box off the entertainment center and give her a few to help her dry her eyes and blow her nose. After a few more moment Asami had calmed down enough to listen to what Ling had to say.

"Is it really so bad?" Ling began as Asami looked confused.

"Is it really so bad that you and Korra would be together in that way? I mean to me it would seem natural for you 2. You both are best friends, yes this is true. but more often friendship can be the basis for a solid relationship. To me it seems natural that your friendship with Korra would evolve into something more. Something that can be both beautiful and frightening. I've watched you both try and fail to find love in all the wrong places. Why do you think that you never found the spark with anyone else? It because deep down in your heart you know that you're in love with Korra and that's ok. The choice for you now is whether you admit to those feeling and decide to pursue this and possibly find happiness or deny them and make yourself miserable later on."

"I… I don't know. I'm scared. What if Korra doesn't feel the same way? What if I mess up something we wind up hating each other fore the rest of our lives? What if... what if…" Asami said starting to tear up again.

"What if there are no more What if's?" Ling said in a sagely manner. Asami just stared at him.

"I know that it can be scary to put your heart out there because you never know what will happen. But ask yourself this. Would you be content if you never tried to at least see how she feels?" Ling looked at her very intently waiting for her answer.

Asami thought long and hard about it. She remembered all the good times they had. How Korra was always there in good times and not so good times. But through it all she remembered that their friendship was strong. It had survived the awkwardness of dating Mako if it could take that then it could take this as well. The then though of the spark that she felt from that kiss. The more she thought about it now the more right it seemed and the better it felt. She then smiled and looked at Ling and said, "You're right. I have to at least try. And if she doesn't return my feelings then so be it but I'm not going to give up our friendship no matter what." Asami's eyes now shown with determination and drive.

"Now that's the spirit. You can do it. I know you can" Ling said with a smile.

Just then her phone buzzed it was a message from Korra…

Meanwhile at Korra's house Aang and Katara Gyatso had arrived with Kya Bumi and Tenzin and his family and were all chatting with each other. When Korra asked if she could speak with Kya alone. Once they were up in Korra's old room and she was sure they weren't being spied upon did she start talking.

"Listen Kya, I need your help with something." Korra said not really looking at Kya.

"Ok, what is it?" Kya asked not really understanding why Korra was acting so strangely. Kya had known Korra for a long time and had even babysat her a few times. But she had never seen Korra so rattled.

Korra took a deep breath and then started to explain her situation. Kya listened closely to the story as Korra paced back and forth while explaining it.

"and then before I knew it, she kissed me!" Korra said pacing back and forth in her room. At that point Kya snapped to attention like she had been hit with something.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, time out here for a second, Asami kissed you?" Kya asked making sure she heard that right.

"Yeah but that's not all. I… I think I liked it. But I ran away before we could talk about it."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, you liked it?" Kya asked making sure that she was understanding the situation correctly. When Korra nodded Kya let out a squeal of delight. But then noticed that Korra looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Kya I'm serious here. I'm freaking out right now. I'm… I'm seriously having a major crisis!" Korra's pacing began to pick up speed. But then Kya grabbed her by the arms and sat her down on the bed.

"Korra, Korra calm down it's ok. I get where you're coming from. Because I've been there. Just take a deep breath. And relax." It took a few minutes but Korra eventually calmed down enough to listen to what Kya had to say.

"Listen Korra, I get where coming from because the same thing happened with my best friend. It was during college we were both really drunk at this party when all the sudden I kissed her. I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late. I was so embarrassed that I ran all the way back to my dorm room. I locked myself in there for days trying to process what I had done. My best friend tried to get me to open up so we could talk about it, but I refused to listen. All my life I had thought that I liked boys but when I kissed her suddenly, I felt a completely new sensation. My head was spinning with all these thoughts and feelings. Eventually my best friend called my parents and told them what had happened. Both my mom and dad broke down the door to find me in the worst state possible. I was a complete mess. My hair was a complete rat's nest. My clothes weren't much better. I hadn't even bathed and I seriously stunk. At first, I didn't really respond much but my mom helped snap me out of it by helping give me a bath. After that we all just sat there for a while until I finally came clean about it all. My dad told me that it was ok for me to like girls. That as long as I find someone that makes me happy then it doesn't matter if they are a boy or a girl. After that with the love and support of my family and my best friend I finally accepted that I liked girls and accepted me for me. And it turns out my best friend felt the same way as me. And the rest is history. So, I get it. I know it can be scary to come to grips with your own sexual preference but trust me. You have your family, my family and your friends. All of them are there to support you." Kya said while placing a comforting hand on Korra's shoulder.

"But what if Asami doesn't feel that same way?' Korra said staring at her feet.

"You said she kissed you right, it sounds to me like she likes you." Kya said with a smile.

"But you won't know anything unless you go talk to her about it. Don't repeat my mistakes. Trust me, if I could I would go back and force myself to confront the problem soon instead of my parents having to barge their way into my dorm room." Kya said looking straight at Korra.

Korra thought about it for a moment then pulled out her phone and texted Asami.

**"Hey if your reading this please meet me at the park where we first met. I really want to talk to you about the kiss"**

A few moments passed before Korra's phone buzzed. It was a reply from Asami.

**"Ok I'll be there in 15 minutes."**

"She wants to meet with me. I guess I should get going. Thanks Kya I owe you big time. oh by the way how did it turn out with you and your best friend?" Korra asked as she got up and got ready to leave for the park.

"See for yourself" Kya said with a smile and holding up her left hand with an engagement ring on it.

"You mean…" Korra's eyes widened.

"Yep" Kya said with a big smile.

"Congratulations! When is the ceremony?" Korra exclaimed.

"I'll tell you that later first things first go get your woman!" Kya said with a chuckle.

"Yes Mam!" Korra said with a mock salute and then charged out of the house.

When Kya went downstairs everyone just looked at her and Tonraq asked, "Um, what just happened?"

Kya just laughed and said that they'll see when Korra comes back.

Korra drove as fast as the speed limit would allow to the park. When she got there, she saw Asami sitting on the very same swing she had sat on when they had first met. Korra calmly got out of the car and steeled herself for this conversation that they were going to have.

She sat down on the swing next to Asami but neither of them spoke a word. The silence between them was almost unbearable. Both wanted to say something but neither one knew exactly what to say to the other. Finally, Korra broke the silence.

"Hey" She said not looking directly at Asami.

"Hey" Asami echoed back.

Several minutes passed but it might as well be an eternity. Finally Korra couldn't take it anymore and decided to go first.

"Look Asami, about that kiss. I gotta know, do you like me in that way?"

"Asami couldn't loo directly at Korra but she managed a small nod and a small barely audible "Yes". She had whispered her answer but to Korra she might as well have screamed it with a megaphone. That word kept echoing in her mind over and over again.

"I… I don't know what to say." Korra said trying to find the right words to use tell Asami how she felt. Suddenly Asami stood up an turned towards Korra.

"Look, I love you ok, there now you know. I don't care if you don't love me back. I just don't want to lose my best friend. So, can we please just go back to the way things were. Please." Asami said on the verge of tears.

Before Asami could blink she felt something on her lips. It was warm and familiar. It took her a moment to realize that Korra was kissing her. Once it clicked in her mind, she closed her eyes and just enjoyed it. Both could feel that spark. Like fire and electricity only this time it was even stronger because they both knew the answer. When they pulled back both breathing heavily Korra spoke again.

"I love you too" Korra said looking Asami straight in the eyes.

No more words needed to be exchanged their eyes had said everything that their mouths couldn't and with one swift motion they rejoined their lips and a sweet and passionate kiss. The 2 then sat down on a bench and just enjoyed the moment.

"Who would have thought that we would be together like this all those years ago when we first met." Korra said with a content smile as she leaned her head on Asami's shoulder.

"Yeah, we've come a long way since then." Asami said sighing happily.

"I should probably get back to my parents house and tell them where I went." Korra said but didn't make any move to get up.

"Aww, but I don't want you to go." Asami said making a fake pout.

"Well you could come with me." Korra said hoping that Asami would come with her to break the good news to her parents.

"Ok but you owe me one" Asami said with mischievous smile.

"Deal" Korra said with a smirk.

"So, my car or yours?" Korra said glancing at Asami from the corner of her eye.

"Actually, I walked here. Remember my house is only a block away." Asami said as she started walking towards Korra's car.

The drive back was filled the oh so familiar comfortable silence. Both were very happy just be together at last. When they arrived Korra got out and opened the door for Asami.

"Oh my, such a gentleman" Asami joked.

"Just treating my lady like the queen, she is." Korra said putting on a little act.

The 2 walked inside just as everyone was sitting down to dinner. After a brief explanation to Korra's parents the 2 sat down next to each other. Kya sat next to Korra. While everyone was busy chatting among themselves Kya leaned over to the others and asked, "So I assume that you 2 are together now?"

"You assume correctly." Korra said and couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm glad. You 2 are so cute together." Kya couldn't stop gushing.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Kya got up and answered the door, she returned a few minutes later with a woman that Korra and Asami recognized as Mako and Bolin's Boss, Chief Lin Beifong.

"Hey everyone, look who's here." Kya said as she gave Lin a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Lin, good to see you" Aang said as he got up to greet her.

"Yes, it's been far too long" Katara got up to follow Aang.

They both greeted her warmly and Lin returned the pleasantries.

"Ok so now that Lin is here, I have an announcement to make. Lin and I are engaged." Kya said with a beaming smile. There was an instant round of congratulations. Everyone was congratulating them on their upcoming wedding. When everyone settled down it was Korra's turn.

"Ok, I know my news isn't as big as Kya's, but I thought that everyone should know that Asami and I are together now." Korra said as she took Asami's hand in her own.

Again, another round of congratulations ensued with everyone giving their compliment on what a cute couple they make. Tonraq and Senna gave Asami a warm hug as if to say welcome to the family. After all was said and things settled down, they all toasted Kya and Lin for their upcoming wedding and Korra and Asami for finally finding love in each other. Before long everyone began discussing wedding plans with Kya and Lin. Kya even asked if Korra and Asami would be her bride's maids. Both eagerly accepted the prestigious honor.

Eventually the night was winding down. Aang and Katara wound up retiring for the evening as did Bumi, Tenzin and Pemma with their children. Lin had to leave to go home to rest up for another long day of running the police and busting crooks. Kya went with her because they are living together, and she forgot her house key (again). This left just Korra and Asami with Tonraq and Senna to regale them with the story of how they got together.

"… and so, after Kya gave me some advice, I decided to text Asami and ask her to meet with me at the park where we first met." Korra explained.

"So, we both sit there on the swing set where we first became friends. It was so awkward. But eventually we finally started talking and soon it all just fell into place." Asami finished.

"Well we are so happy for you both. You 2 we're always so inseparable as children I guess we shouldn't be surprised that this happened." Senna gushed over the 2.

"Yeah, it's true. Frankly, I was beginning to wonder if you 2 were every going to get together. But in any case, I'm happy for the both of you." Tonraq said with a beaming smile.

"Wait a second! You mean you guys knew that I liked girls?"

"Korra, we're your parents, we're supposed to know you better than you do." Senna said shaking her head.

"She's right Korra. What kinda parents would we be if we didn't know these kinds of things about our own daughter?" Tonraq said chuckling

"Wow, so my own parents know me better than I do… harsh" Korra said sulking while Asami tried to cheer her up.

"So, do you 2 have any plans for a first date?" Senna asked with a sly smile.

"MOM!" Korra said utterly embarrassed.

"Actually, we haven't really discussed it" Asami said with a slight blush.

"Well if I could make a suggestion, why not try my brother's restaurant?" Tonraq said.

"Uncle Unalaq's restaurant?" Korra looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah, my brother could give you a good discount on a 5-star dining experience. He could even give you the private room for couples." Tonraq said with a confident smile.

"Actually, that does sound like fun." Asami commented with a thoughtful smile.

"Ok I guess that's what will do." Korra said looking convinced.

Korra and Asami stayed for a while longer and chatted with Korra's parents until it was close to midnight. When the 2 left and made their way to Asami's house it was midnight. With a kiss they said goodnight before Asami went inside her house and Korra took off for her apartment.

The next morning Korra was awoken by her phone buzzing. It was a text from Asami.

**A: "Hey, are we on for our first date tonight?" **

**K: "Sure, we can go to my uncle's restaurant tonight, but I was kinda wanting to just hang out with you today until it's time."**

**A: "Sure, that sounds like fun theirs this movie that I've been wanting to go see for awhile now do you wanna maybe go watch it with me?"**

**K: "Sounds great. Maybe we could also visit our favorite ice cream parlor afterwards?**

**A: "Ohhh that does sound good. So, when should I pick you up?"**

**K: "In an hour or so. Give me a bit to get ready"**

**A: "K, see you soon ****"**

Korra got up and went to grab something to eat. After that she grabbed a quick shower and threw on her cloths. She was just about finished getting ready when Asami knocked.

"It's open 'Sami!"

Asami opened the door and saw Korra sitting on the couch putting her socks on.

"Hey are you ready?" Asami poked her head in.

"Almost. Just give me a sec to find my shoes." Korra said looking around for the aforementioned item.

"Ok where the heck did they go? Korra said as she looked under her couch.

Her butt was sticking straight in the air and Asami had to resist the urge to do something naughty. She shook her head to clear those thoughts from her mind and quickly went into Korra's bedroom where she found them lying in a messy pile in the corner.

"Hey Korra, I found them!" Asami called.

"Oh sweet, thanks Asami" Korra said as she kissed Asami on the cheek which cause her to turn red.

"Well what are we waiting for, let go!" Korra cheered.

"R…Right" Asami said still reeling from Korra's unexpected kiss.

The rest of the day was filled with excitement and joy. From watching a romantic comedy to getting ice cream. When dinner time came Korra and Asami were treated a magnificent 5-star meal. Complete with their own private booth curtesy of Korra's uncle. After they finished their meal, they went for a romantic swan boat ride at the suggestion of Asami. By the time they got back to Korra's place it was late. Korra invited Asami in to watch some tv but Asami had to refuse because they both had work tomorrow and they needed their sleep. After a kiss goodbye they went their separate ways. Later both fell asleep with a content smile on their faces.

4 years passed and things were going very well for Korra and Asami. They eventually told Mako bout their relationship. He took it well all things considered. But there was still an awkward period that they had to go through. Korra and Asami had many dates sometimes even double dates with Bolin and his girlfriend Opal. At some point Asami told her parents that she was dating Korra. Yasuko was nothing but supportive, but Hiroshi was slightly on the fence about it. But he liked and respected Korra and he wanted Asami to be happy so in the end he accepted the relationship and encouraged them to be happy together.

Eventually Asami asked Korra to move in with her. And Korra couldn't have said yes fast enough. After that they finally got physical in their relationship. It was their first time, so it was kinda awkward, but it was filled with much passion and love. Though house life did have a few down sides. A few minor fights broke out here and there over some minor issues but they always patched things up before it could really do any read damage to their relationship and was quickly followed by passionate love making.

All in all, they were in a really good place. But lately Korra was acting strangely. Like she was hiding something. Asami knew Korra would never cheat on her but she couldn't help but wonder what Korra was up to. She soon got her answer when Korra asked her out on their 4-year anniversary. They went back to Korra's uncle's restaurant. Everything seemed normal except that Korra kept fidgeting and acting all nervous. When the desert was brought out, Korra stood up and excused herself to use the bathroom.

"Ok Korra, get it together, it's no big deal, it's just a question that's all it is. Except that this is the biggest question that I'll ever ask Asami. Oh, Spirits I don't know if I can do this. No, I have to do this. No matter what happens if I don't do this now, I'll never forgive myself."

Korra then exited the bathroom and rejoined Asami who was waiting on Korra before eating.

"Hey, everything alright? you seem kinda out of it tonight." Asami asked worriedly.

"Yeah… yeah it's just I have something to say to you and I'm really nervous about how this will play out." Korra said looking Asami straight in her emerald green eyes that made Korra go weak in the knees.

"Wow, I didn't think I would be this nervous." Korra said trying to fish something out of her pocket.

"It's ok Korra. Just take your time." Asami said grabbing Korra's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

When Korra managed to get the thing out of her pocket and then looked back at Asami's face she almost lost her nerve. Here sat the most amazing person in her life. She could hardly imagine her life without Asami in it. But she needed to tell Asami all this and more, but it was hard for her because she couldn't help but get lost in Asami's eyes. But she took a deep breath and steeled herself for the big moment.

"Asami. We've known each other for a very long time, and although we didn't always know it, we've loved each other for a long time. I can hardly imagine a time when you weren't in my life. Always giving me love and support. Even before we got together you were always right by my side. And now everyday with you just feels right to me. You make every day better, whether it's going out to have fun or even just sitting around the house and being lazy together. I love waking up to your smiling face and love falling asleep with you in my arms. I don't ever want to lose this feeling of absolute happiness that you give me every day. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I Love You Asami Sato and will you make me the happiest I've ever been by marrying me?" Korra got down on one knee and opened a little black box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring.

Asami couldn't believe her eyes her was proof of just how much Korra really loved her. Tears welled up in her eyes, but these weren't tears of sadness these were tears of unbridled joy. She was just too happy for words but Korra still needed an answer. So, in one swift motion Asami tackled Korra into the biggest most passionate kiss she could give all while the tears still streamed down her face. When they pulled away from each other both were lightheaded but still all smiles.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Korra said with a smirk.

"YES! Of course, I'll marry you!" Asami said pulling Korra in for another kiss. As the entire restaurant broke out into applause for the happy couple. Both pulled away blushing a little from embarrassment. The rest of the evening was filled with smiles and enjoyment. And later on, when they returned home things got steamy.

The next day Korra wanted to gather everyone to everyone to give the big news. A few phone calls and a trip to the store later they were throwing an impromptu party.

The first to arrive was Asami's parents. Korra and Asami both greeted them warmly. They chatted about current events as well as how life was going for the young couple. Soon Korra's parents arrived alone with Aang and Katara. A little later Tenzin arrived with his family. Bumi arrived shortly after, and Mako, Bolin and Opal soon after that. Ling and his wife and daughter arrived just after they did. Kya and Lin arrived a little bit later with their adopted son Sokka who was named after his late uncle. Korra's uncle Unalaq arrived last with his children. Soon Korra and Asami called everyone to the living room for the big announcement.

"Ok Everyone, thank you all for coming on such short notice but we have some really big news to share with you." Asami started.

"Ok Wow, I had no idea that saying this in front of a crowd would be so nerve wreaking. But I guess what we're trying to say is…" Korra said as she and Asami grabbed each other's hand.

"We're getting married!" they said together. The next thing they new everyone erupted into cheers, applause and congratulations. Hiroshi was insisting on paying for the wedding but Tonraq also insisted on helping pay for the wedding in the end at Tenzin and Aang's suggestion Tonraq and Hiroshi agreed to each pay half of the cost. After that was settled the party got in full swing everyone was eating drinking and having a good time.

Eventually as the party came to an end and people started to leave. The happy couples' parents stayed behind to discuss the details for the ceremony. After a lot of speculation and ideas thrown around the final details were decided.

A few months passed and the wedding preparations were finally complete all that remained was the big day itself. The night before Korra went to stay at her parents house. But Korra had some trouble getting to sleep. She was so used to having Asami to snuggle with and now that she wasn't there with her it really hit Korra just how much she came to rely on Asami to make her happy, and just how empty she felt without her.

She wanted so badly to text Asami or to run back to their shared home, but she knew that she needed tis time away from her to reflect on everything. She thought about all that Asami and her had been through. From when they met, to when they dated Mako, to the kiss that started their relationship, their first date, moving in together, their first-time making love, their first argument as a couple, their first make up as a couple, and even her proposal to Asami. Their entire relationship and all it's ups and downs flashed in Korra's mind.

Meanwhile Asami was thinking the same thing. She too was reflecting on everything Korra and her had been through. Both girls couldn't help but smile at it all.

"If I could do it all over, I wouldn't change a single thing." Korra and Asami thought as they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep thinking about each other.

The next day arrived and the local park was a buzz with wedding guests and friends all around eager to see Korra and Asami tie the knot.

Finally, it was time. Korra stood at the alter wearing a nice ocean blue tuxedo. Mako stood next to her as the best man and Bolin got the Honor of being the ring bearer, while Opal was the maid of honor. Suddenly the music started to play as Asami walked down the aisle escorted by Hiroshi.

When they reached the end of the isle and Hiroshi handed Asami to Korra he whispered with tears in his eyes, "Take care of her" to which Korra nodded and whispered back "Always".

The couple turn towards Tenzin who was the justice of the peace. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the joyous union of Korra Waters and Asami Sato, if there is anyone who objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke and so Tenzin continued.

"Very well, do you Korra Waters take Asami Sato to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for rich or poor, and to love with all your heart until death do you part."

"I Do" Korra said with complete conviction while staring straight into Asami's emerald green eyes.

"Very well, and do you Asami Sato take Korra Waters to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for rich or poor, and to love with all your heart until death do you part."

"I Do" Asami said with equal conviction while staring straight into Korra's sapphire blue eyes.

"Then by the power invested in me by the State of California and the City of San Francisco I now pronounce you Wife and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." At this there was an eruption of cheers as Korra and Asami shared their first kiss as an official married couple.

The reception was full of music and food and laughter. Everyone was having a good time. When suddenly Asami appeared on the band stage with a Microphone.

"Excuse me, could I have everyone's attention please. I know all of you are enjoying yourselves, but I wanted to say a something to my wife Korra. I had a little trouble with finding the right words to say to her. But fortunately, I found a song that came very close to what I feel inside. So, I'm gonna sing it for you and Korra I hope you like it." The audience clapped as the Music began to play and Asami began to sing while staring directly into Korra's sapphire blue eyes.

**"How you chose to express yourself its own your own**

**And I can tell it**

**Comes naturally [x2]**

**You follow what you feel inside its intuitive you **

**Don't have to try**

**It comes naturally,**

**Mmm it comes naturally**

**And it takes my breath away**

**You are the thunder and I am the lightning and I **

**Love the way you know**

**Who you are and to me**

**Its exciting when you**

**Know its meant to be**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**When you with me baby**

**Everything comes naturally**

**It comes naturally bay bay baby **

**You have a way of movin me a force of nature your**

**Energy it comes naturally,**

**It comes naturally (mmm yeah)**

**And it takes my breath away **

**What you do is so naturally**

**You are the thunder and I am the lightning and I **

**Love the way you know**

**Who you are and to me**

**It's exciting when you**

**Know it's meant to be**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**When you with me baby**

**Everything comes naturally**

**It comes naturally bay bay baby **

**Bay bay baby**

**When we collide, sparks fly**

**When you look in my eyes it**

**Takes my breath, takes my breath**

**Away you are**

**You are the thunder and I am the lightning and I know it's meant to**

**Be be be be be be be be be be be be be be be be be be be be be **

**You are the thunder and I am the lightning and I **

**Love the way you know**

**Who you are and to me**

**Its exciting when you**

**Know its meant to be**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**When you with me baby**

**Everything comes naturally**

**It comes naturally bay bay baby **

**Bay bay baby**

**Everything baby comes naturally"**

When Asami finished, Korra was in tears because she was so happy that Asami sang that song just for her. The two shared a sweet kiss as the sound of applause died down and everyone went back to what they were doing as the happy couple and joined other couples on the dance floor. Later on, when they got home Korra carried Asami bridal style. As the 2 crossed the threshold they shared a passionate kiss. As they made their way to the bedroom the kisses became more heated. That night was full of passion and love that left both thoroughly satisfied.

Come next morning the couple were still together in a messy heap. Both didn't really move because they just wanted to enjoy the moment, but they soon had to get up and get ready for the honeymoon. They needed to catch a plane to Fiji. As they made their way to the airport both of them smiled and were so glad that for them at least things just came to them ever so Naturally.


End file.
